


Starlit Eyes

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Romance, this is where I show the world I am total Juvana trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing prettier than the way her eyes sparkle with starlight and the way her cheeks flush from laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**.

* * *

"Hey Juvia, you free right now?"

Juvia looks up to see Cana leaning over her headboard. She makes sure to mark her page in her history book before sitting up and facing Cana. "It depends. Why?"

Cana grins and holds up Juvia's workout shoes. "You up for a hike?"

Juvia looks at her clock and raises her eyebrow. "It's nearly midnight Cana."

Cana cocks her head to the side. "So? It's a gorgeous night out right now and your class doesn't start until after ten tomorrow."

Juvia frowns at Cana. "Juvia thought you had an eight am."

Cana shrugs. "Yup. Don't care though."

"Cana," Juvia scolds, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know you're going to regret this tomorrow. And then you'll whine at Juvia all day. And be  _clingy_."

Cana runs a hand through her hair and laughs. "I can't help it, I like cuddling when I'm tired."

Juvia huffs. She looks down at the heavy textbook in her lap and grimaces. "Juvia can't have that right now. The history final's gonna be hard and Juvia has to write a paper that's due in two days and-"

Cana holds up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll bug Gajeel for cuddle time instead." Cana shakes Juvia's sneakers and gently tugs Juvia's textbook out of her hands. "But please? There's something I want to show you. And you need a break Blue, you're going to go crazy if you don't."

Juvia narrows her eyes at Cana but, she can't protest. She has been thinking of taking a break the last couple of minutes anyways. "Oh alright, Juvia's coming." She pulls her shoes away from Cana and starts tugging them on. "What's this all important, can't-wait-until-the-morning thing you want to show Juvia."

Cana laughs and gently tugs a strand of Juvia's hair. "That's a secret Blue. It'll be worth it though, I promise."

Juvia rolls her eyes and follows Cana out, barely remembering to grab a jacket on the way out.

Cana sees and raises her eyebrow. "You don't need that, it's nice out."

Juvia snorts softly as she tugs the sweater on. She fluffs her hair and moves up to link her arm with Cana's. "Juvia likes to be prepared. Where are you taking her?"

Cana's lips pull up to the side. "I told you, that's a secret." She squeezes Juvia's arm. "You're not getting this secret out of me, no sir-ree."

Juvia rolls her eyes again even as she laughs. She pushes the open the door, smiling as the warm night air brushes her cheeks. "You're so dramatic."

Cana pulls Juvia closer and nudges her shoulder gently. "Just trust me," she murmurs, her gentle chuckles swallowed by the night.

The two fall into an amicable silence and Juvia takes the time to admire the silhouettes of the slowly blooming trees and glittering buildings in the distance. The yellow streetlamps are too dim to block out the stars completely and Juvia takes a moment to squint through the ugly light at them. She looks back at Cana before flicking her eyes around again. "The school looks so different at night."

Cana hums in agreement. "Less students and none of those obnoxious tour brat packs."

Juvia swats Cana's arm lightly. "Cana! The high school tours aren't that bad. You liked them last year."

"Last year was when we were in the dorms Juvia. Tours meant better cafeteria food." Cana grimaces. "Now it means dumb coffee orders and kids who don't know to be grateful they're getting caffeine."

Juvia giggles and rubs Cana's arm. "Tough day at Starbucks?"

Cana huffs as they weave through some small alleys between buildings. "High school students are the worst. College kids actually know what they want and don't care if their coffee or tea or whatever is exactly as they order it so long as they get their energy juice. High school kids though..." Cana's nose wrinkles and she scowls at Starbucks as they pass by it. "One of the brats tried to order a vanilla. Not a drink, just something vanilla. Like I'm supposed to know what  _that_  means!"

Juvia laughs and rubs Cana's arm soothingly. "At least you always have entertaining stories to tell Juvia."

Cana puffs her cheeks out. "Yeah, yeah, silver linings and all that."

"Exactly." Juvia frowns when Cana drags her behind a couple of buildings and up a narrow staircase to an empty parking lot. "Cana, are you taking Juvia to the letters?"

Cana shakes her head and grins over her shoulder. "Nope."

Juvia raises her eyebrow as Cana grabs her hand to pull her through the parking lot. "Really? Because Juvia remembers Gajeel dragging her up this to paint the letters."

Cana stops under the streetlamp at the base of the hill and readjusts her grip on Juvia's hand. The dull yellow light creates the oddest shadows across Cana's face but, her eyes gleam out from them. "I'm taking you to something better. The letters are just on the way. Come on!"

Juvia can't help the smile that stretches along her face or the small laugh that bubbles out of her. She holds back her small groan as they hit the steep portion of the trail and releases Cana's hand for balance. She follows Cana up, laughing when Cana hits a loose pile of dirt and curses as she tries not to fall. Juvia puts her hand on the small of Cana's back before Cana can lose her balance. She grins at Cana's thanks.

The two girls manage to get up the hill in one piece despite the occasional stumble and they pause at the letters to admire the view as they catch their breath. Juvia turns to Cana, subconsciously registering the way Cana's flushed cheeks made her eyes look even brighter. "So, what were you going to show Juvia?"

Cana grins, her teeth flashing, and she grabs Juvia's hand to pull her up a smaller, steeper trail. About two minutes later, they arrive at the hilltop. An old rusty teeter-totter creaks ahead of them.

Cana laughs and releases Juvia's hand so that she can run to the toy. She plops down on one side and gestures to the other. "You like?"

Juvia laughs. "Juvia can't believe Cana dragged her all the way up here today play on a kid's toy."

Cana rolls her eyes as Juvia sits down. She kicks off and soon the two are giggling as they rock up and down. "Oh, you know me. Trying to regain childhood innocence and all that."

Juvia gives Cana a flat look. "You're beyond all hope of that ever happening."

Cana winks. "It's the thought that counts."

Juvia laughs and the two continue to rock on the teeter-totter. They descend into silence and the warm night air swirls around them. Juvia can't stop smiling as she goes up and down, her stress seeming to melt away.

It's surprising how different being on a teeter-totter on a hill is from just one in the park. The two of them are above everything else and the noise from the city is just a distant murmur. The night sky is clear and it almost feels like they're floating.

A breeze nips at the duo and Juvia's glad she thought to bring a jacket as Cana shivers. She looks over at Juvia (who's positive she has a smug look stamped on her face) and sticks her tongue out at her. "Shut up, I'm not cold."

Juvia grins and they fall into silence again. She tilts her head upward and laughs, the breeze on her cheeks refreshing. Cana clears her throat and Juvia looks back at her.

The teeter-totter tilts and Juvia cocks her head to the side as she's lowered. Cana's grinning and the starry sky behind her glitters. Her eyes catch the starlight and shine, and Juvia can't think of anything prettier.

She swings her leg over her seat and gets off when she hits the ground. Cana's side drops abruptly and Juvia laughs at Cana's pout.

"Done already?" Cana asks, a whine coloring her tone.

Juvia shakes her head as she walks towards Cana's side. She slides onto the front of Cana's seat, carefully adjusting her legs so she doesn't accidentally push Cana off the back. Cana raises her eyebrow and puts a steadying hand on Juvia's thigh. She twirls her fingers through Juvia's bangs and grins. "What's up?"

Juvia shifts so that she's tucked against Cana and she wraps her arms around Cana's waist. She buries her nose in Cana's neck and takes a deep breath, letting Cana's spicy incense smell wash away the last of her nerves. "Thanks Cana. Juvia needed this."

Cana kisses Juvia's forehead. "Anytime Blue. You know how I love to monopolize your time."

Juvia laughs into Cana's neck, her grin growing when Cana joins in. She tilts her head up, her ear pressing against Cana's shoulder, and grins at the view.

(Cana has such a lovely jawline.)

Her lips twist into a smirk. "Juvia loves the view."

Cana's teeth flash as she grins and looks up at the stars. "Yeah, less light pollution up here."

Juvia snorts and places her hand on Cana's cheek. Cana looks down at her and Juvia smiles wryly. "Juvia wasn't talking about the stars silly. You're much prettier."

Cana snorts and tilts her head down. "Careful Blue, you're getting mushy on me."

Juvia giggles, her nose bumping against Cana's. "Shut up," she mutters before sitting up and pressing her lips against Cana's.

Cana hums happily (Juvia can feel her smile against her lips) and Juvia nips Cana's lip. Cana's laugh is breathy as she pulls away and Juvia follows her, wrapping her arm around Cana's waist to hold her close as she finds her lips again.

Cana presses closer, one arm slipping around Juvia's waist and the other tangling in Juvia's hair. She pulls away too soon, prompting a whine from Juvia, and rubs her nose against Juvia's. "It's nice up here, ain't it Blue?"

Juvia snorts. "It'd be nicer if you were still kissing Juvia."

Cana's shoulders shake as she laughs silently. "I bet it would be Blue but, I'm about to fall off this thing and I'd rather not drag you with me."

Juvia starts and looks down, finally noticing how far down the seat she had slid. She jumps up, sliding her hands to hold onto Cana's arms so that her girlfriend doesn't fall.

Cana stumbles to her feet, nearly tugging Juvia off balance as she stands. She links her fingers with Juvia's and tugs her close, a smirk playing on her lips. Juvia grins back and raises herself on her tiptoes, her lips lightly brushing against Cana's. She pulls away, biting her lip, and gives Cana a sheepish lip. "Don't you have class in a few hours?"

Cana pouts and ducks her head down. "So?" she grumbles.

Juvia laughs and reaches up to tug lightly on a lock of Cana's hair. "Come on silly, Juvia can't have her girlfriend miss class tomorrow."

Cana snorts and rolls her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. Kissing's better."

Juvia merely raises her eyebrow and stares pointedly at her.

Cana sighs. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Fine, let's get off this hill and get back. I'm getting cold anyways."

Juvia can feel the triumphant grin stretching along her lips and Cana snorts when she sees it. "Oh shush, you know you were right. Don't rub it in."

Juvia's smile grows and she tugs Cana towards the path. "Juvia will give you a kiss at the bottom if you're really that upset."

"Or you could wait until we get back to our suite."

Juvia frowns at Cana, blinking as she tries to puzzle out why Cana would put a hold on kissing. Cana sees and smirks, wriggling her eyebrows, and Juvia snorts as it clicks.

"No. Juvia needs to study and you need sleep. Try back later in the week."

Cana heaves a sigh, her whole torso slumping as she exaggerates her pouts. "You mean wait that long!"

Juvia giggles and she lets go of Cana's hand. "Come on you dork, Juvia really should get you back home soon."

Cana straightens and laughs, gently tugging Juvia's arm to slow her down. She walks up next to her, wrapping an arm around Juvia's shoulders and kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you liked tonight Blue. Stress lines don't suit you." Cana's arm tightens around her shoulders and Juvia snuggles into Cana's side. "I'll take you up on that offer for a kiss if it's still on the table though."

Juvia giggles and pulls away, gesturing to the path. "She'll give it to you at the bottom of the hill."

Cana snorts and walks forward, carefully navigating down the steep dark hill. Juvia squints through the dim lighting and cautiously following Cana down, pausing briefly when the two hit the loose dirt part of the hill. Cana hits flat ground a minute before Juvia will and turns to beam at Juvia.

"Do I still get a kiss?"

Juvia snorts, looking up from the ground to grin at Cana. "Of course, Juvia loves kissing yo-"

A sharp, pinching pain in her ankle makes Juvia stumble and fall forwards, a startled cry bubbling up her throat. The world seems like it's in slow motion as Cana's eyes widen and she lunges towards Juvia, the loose gravel on the ground making her slip into a lunge as she throws her arms out to catch Juvia.

Juvia falls against Cana with a loud  _oof_ , her nose banging painfully against Cana's shoulder. She yelps as Cana twists around her, carefully setting Juvia down as she leans against Juvia's back to offer support.

"Oh my god, Juvia! Are you alright?"

Juvia wriggles her ankle, hissing as it throbbed. "Juvia's fine," she says, sitting upright. "She just turned her ankle."

Cana huffs from behind her, plopping her chin on Juvia's shoulder. "Thank goodness, that was terrifying." Cana pulls back, making sure Juvia can sit upright before standing up and offering her hand to Juvia. "Do we need to go to the E.R. for it?"

Juvia grips Cana's hand and tugs herself up, being sure to keep as much weight off her tender ankle as she could. Cana's hands hover by her shoulders and Juvia rolls her eyes in fond amusement. "Really Cana, Juvia's fine. It's just a turned ankle; some ice and rest and it'll be good as new."

Cana frowns at her, her eyebrows still creased in worry. "You sure?"

Juvia snorts. "Yes silly, she is. She appreciates the concern but you don't need to worry about it." She slips her fingers through Cana's and points in the general direction of the suites. "You and Juvia should get going."

Cana snorts and twists in front of Juvia, awkwardly bent over as she presents her back to Juvia. "You should probably keep weight off your ankle."

Juvia frowns. "But the walk's so long…"

Cana shoots her a dry look over her shoulder. " _Juvia_."

Juvia sighs, pulling herself onto Cana's back while ignoring the growing warmth in her chest. Cana hooks her hands under Juvia's thighs and straightens, pausing for a moment to let Juvia situate herself before trotting back towards the suites.

Juvia ducks her head into Cana's shoulder, twisting her head so that she could nuzzle Cana's neck. "Thank you, Cana."

Cana hums, her hands lightly squeezing Juvia's thighs. "No problem Blue, I'm rather fond of making sure you're alright."

Juvia snorts into Cana's neck, her thighs tightening around Cana's waist. She twists so that her chin is resting on Cana's shoulder and grins when she sees the edge of Cana's smile. "You're not shivering anymore."

Cana chuckles. "You make an excellent sweater Blue. I should just carry you around, you're much softer too."

"You're not going to spout poetic stuff about Juvia's love filling you up and warming your soul?" Juvia quips.

Cana snorts and twists her head to grin at Juvia. "That too."

Juvia smothers her laugh in Cana's shoulder, her grin growing as Cana's shoulders shake as well. She hums thoughtfully and squeezes herself closer to Cana. "You know," she murmurs into Cana's ear, her nose bumping the delicate skin. "Juvia never gave you her promised kiss."

Cana rolls her shoulders. "You know I'm not worried about that."

"But Juvia does," she murmurs, carefully letting go of Cana's shoulder to sweep her hair back and over the opposite shoulder, admiring Cana's neck. Cana twists her head slightly to see what Juvia was doing and Juvia takes the opportunity to press a kiss to Cana's soft neck, right under her delicious looking jaw line.

Juvia bites her lip when she realizes Cana's stopped. She peeks up from underneath her bangs, her breath catching in her throat as Cana's eyes glitter in the weak starlight and the way her flushed cheeks framed them beautifully.

Cana's lips twitch into a sheepish grin. "You really love to make me blush, don't you Blue?"

Juvia raises her eyebrow. "Juvia has to make sure you don't have any chance of getting cold."

Cana rolls her eyes. "You nerd. I need to take you out on Friday night and return the favor."

Juvia grins happily and and kisses Cana's cheek. "It's a date. Juvia can't wait."

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
